


Here right now

by mommasboy



Category: Eremin - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cannon, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommasboy/pseuds/mommasboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was here, he was here and Eren was there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here right now

He was the first one, he was the one who hurried quickly. To pull Armin out of that titan. And he was here, he was here. Armin was  _alive_ and he was thankful. God, he was so fucking glad. Armin was alive he  _is_ alive. He can feel him, he can feel Armin. His arms wrapped around his waist. Armin was breathing against his cheek, his soft warm lips almost touching his cheek. His head loling on his shoulder. Eren can  _feel_ him. He feels himself griping Armin tighter to him, and no one intrudes because they  _know_ what this means to him. He squeezes Armin to him, rest his head in the crook of his neck, and cries. Cries because he might have lost Armin. Cries because Armin was willing to sacrifice his life. Cries because of this cruel world, even if it is cruel he is selfish and he brought Armin right back. He loved him, so much even if he let go, he couldn't truly let go. And everything would go to hell. 

 

But he's here now, in Eren's arms, right where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble. I wrote this on NY phone, and yes I know its shit but Eremin, eremin is to cute.


End file.
